


Happy Families Are (Not) All Alike

by TurtleTotem



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Multi, Mutations are magic, OT3, Princes & Princesses, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: When Magda first got married off to Prince Charles, she thought it meant losing her beloved Erik forever. Things turned out much better than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o) in the [xmenrarepairs17](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs17) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any ridiculous AU with happy triad times - fantasy, sf, historical, whatever.

It had been a long time now since Magda dreamed about her childhood home. When she first married Charles, she'd been desperately homesick, and dreamed constantly about the rolling fields and deep pine forests where she and Erik grew up. Waking in her new surroundings—the maze-like palace, the crashing sea, the strange husband beside her—had been painful then.

It was the opposite of painful now, as she surfaced from the dream with syrupy leisure. The husband beside her was no longer remotely strange, and Erik, whom she had missed so sorely, was just on his other side.

They were both awake already, she realized, dawn light creeping around the shutters to pick out a few details of hair and skin and hands. Hard to tell which was whose, though, as tightly entangled as they were, Charles letting out a breathy moan as Erik kissed and nibbled at his neck. Grinning, Magda shuffled closer, pressing herself against Charles's back and combing fingers through his hair.

Erik looked up from Charles's skin long enough to meet Magda's eyes. "Joining us?"

Magda considered it, but sighed and shook her head. "I am far too huge for that level of activity, love." Which probably explained the dream, actually—she always had more vivid dreams when she was pregnant.

"Let me help," Charles murmured, pressing a finger to his temple—and suddenly Magda could feel what both he and Erik were feeling, the delicious way their bodies fit together, all the glorious hot tingling and pulsing.

"Lovely," she sighed, and relaxed into the pillows to let her boys do all the work while she enjoyed the benefits of it.

She had certainly never imagined mornings like _this_ when her father announced—ever so satisfied with himself—that he'd arranged her marriage to Prince Charles of Westchester.

"You won't be queen, my dear, unless the prince's sister dies untimely," her father had grumbled. "Such a backward way of doing things, in Westchester, daughters inheriting the crown. But you'll be a princess at any rate, and since Queen Raven seems disinclined to marry, who knows what the future might hold for your children? My grandchild, on the throne of Westchester!"

Magda had been devastated by the marriage. Unfairly so, really; as the only child of a poor but politically important border lord, she should have known that her husband would be chosen for maximum advantage. She would never have been permitted to marry Erik, no matter how fond her father was of him. It was one thing to foster the illegitimate son of an old friend, and quite another to give him your daughter's hand. And that was leaving aside the matter of Erik's wildly-disreputable mage blood.

Charles chuckled inside Magda's head. _Yes, no respectable man would marry his daughter to a mage._

Magda grinned, pressed a kiss to her mage-husband's shoulder, and narrowly avoided being squashed as Erik pushed Charles over onto his back.

"Sorry," Erik said breathlessly.

"Mmm, don't be. Ahh!" Magda and Charles cried out in unison as Erik finally slid into him.

Charles's magic manifested as the ability to hear thoughts and link minds, and he had half-fallen for Erik just by overhearing Magda's memories of him, as he later confessed. Inviting Erik to join his personal guard had been offered as a kindness to his homesick bride, but it wasn't his only motive.

It was something like a lightning storm when Charles and Erik finally met, neither of them able to look away from the other, and Magda couldn't claim she wasn't jealous. But it hadn't taken long for them to reassure her—in a manner similar to what they were doing now, actually. She smiled, the memory sweetening present events all the more, and felt the others "overhear" and share the nostalgic moment.

Erik gripped her hand, pinning it on the pillow by her head. A welcome gesture, but one that pinched her wedding ring against pregnancy-swollen fingers; she wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. Erik's own wedding ring was on his right hand instead of the traditional left, passing as mere ornamentation—an unfortunate necessity to avoid questions. He had cried the day Charles and Magda gave it to him. Receiving _that_ memory in the three-way link, Erik sent her an embarrassed mental growl, which only prompted Magda to turn her head and kiss his fingers.

Charles was getting close, which meant they all were; this was the point where his magic became beautifully swimmy and sloppy and muddled together. Magda turned to nip his shoulder, and that was all it took.

She and Charles were still recovering, panting and giggling and wiping sweaty hair from their faces, when Erik extricated himself from the nest of tangled limbs.

"Time for me to go sweat the incompetence out of our newest guardsmen," he said with his best toothy smile, bending to give them each a kiss on the forehead. Magda made a pouting noise, but didn't try to keep him. As Captain of the Guard, Erik's day always started before hers and Charles's, and it was probably just as well. At this hour, no one would see him leaving the prince and princess's bedchamber.

Erik was all but dressed, Charles helping him strap on his practice armor while Magda blew them kisses from the bed, when the door burst open and Nina dashed into the room.

"Mama, Papa, Uncle Erik! Look, it's snowing!"

Magda and Erik groaned, but Charles's eyes lit up. He and Nina went to the window, throwing open the shutters (to general protest) and leaning out to look at the snow. A pair of songbirds immediately drifted down from the sky to light on Nina's hand; a fat little mouse had followed her into the room and now hopped onto the windowsill. It was no mystery how Nina's magic had chosen to manifest, though of course Charles used his own magic to quash any suspicion that she was more than a charming little animal-lover.

By Westchester law, Nina was the heir to the throne after Charles; only the three of them knew that she was almost certainly Erik's daughter, but what difference did it make? For whatever it was worth, the next child, who was due in just a few weeks, was probably Charles's. Magda tried to remember if she had bothered to mention that.

As if summoned by thoughts about him, the baby kicked hard against Magda's ribs, catching her off guard. "Oh!"

"Are you all right?" Erik was at her side in a blink; protective to the point of smothering, that was her Erik.

"I'm fine," she said with exaggerated patience. "The baby's kicking. Nina, do you want to feel your little brother or sister?"

Nina gasped and left the window, one bird on her head and the mouse on her shoulder. She leaped onto the bed, shouting, "Yes! Let me feel the baby, I want to feel the baby!"

Charles followed Nina, moving more sedately but with a similar excitement in his eyes. By the time Magda had her nightshirt pulled up, all three of them were crowded around to touch her belly. There was Nina's hand, tiny and cold from the snowy windowsill, and the hands of both her sweet boys, warm skin and cool gold rings, next to her own as she guided them to the right spot.

Magda wished there was a way to save the image, and the sound of Nina laughing as both her fathers' hands chased hers, following the path of the baby's feet. But there'd be other moments. There would be all of their lives, together like this. Being a family.


End file.
